1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image pickup apparatus, a driving control method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image pickup apparatus, a driving control method, and a computer-readable recording medium that can change a focus detecting method to be applied depending on a user's focus operation and can detect a focus state thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera refers to a camera that converts an image of a subject into electrical signals, again converts the electrical signals into digital signals, and records the digital signals on a memory device. In recent years, thanks to the development of electronic technology, development and dissemination of various types of digital cameras have been accelerated.
Such digital camera needs an operation to focus on a subject in order to properly photograph the subject. Such operation is referred to focusing. Such focusing methods may be classified into two methods. One is a manual focusing method (or a manual focusing mode) where a user directly adjusts the focus, and the other one is an automatic focusing method (or automatic focusing mode) where the digital camera automatically adjusts the focus.
A recent digital camera adopts the automatic focusing method, thereby allowing the user to more easily photograph. However, when there are a plurality of subjects, or when the user wants to photograph a subject and a glass surface is between the digital camera of the user and the subject, the automatic focusing method has a limit, and high-performance digital cameras support the manual focusing method therewith.
However, while photographing by the manual focusing method, conventional digital cameras do not provide current information about a state of the focus on a subject. Therefore, it is difficult to photograph by using the manual focusing method.